


Omega Project

by Chulitoelluchito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chulitoelluchito/pseuds/Chulitoelluchito
Summary: These are some histories from multiple universes, conected by O.Frisk a universe jumper
Kudos: 2





	1. Ancient History

Long ago, in a big and lively world, two races rose above the others, dominating the world. Monsters and Humans lived in harmony, sharing each of their particular knowledge, in order to live in prosperity, consequently generating a better world. The Monsters taught how to use magic and the Humans taught them how to handle and create technology of the time.

Everything was going well, the conflicts were minimal and the discord was nil ... until suddenly, a group of Human leaders, full of envy, began to sow discord in the other humans, but nothing grew, until the Humans, with the envy sown by the leaders, began to attack the Monsters.

The Monsters after a while and after receiving a lot of damage, decided to respond to the attack, thus initiating a long and terrible war, which ended the lives of Humans and Monsters alike, making the evil of many others appear, thus generating more and more hatred between them, committing terrible actions and even though many times peace treaties were attempted, they were ruined by continuing the war again.

This conflict lasted several centuries, almost without rest, each one trying to dominate the other, the Humans were weaker, but their numbers and strategies made up for it, meanwhile with the Monsters, it was almost the opposite, they had a very small number in comparison, but they were much more powerful, mastering all kinds of mystical arts ... but the Humans who still knew magic thanks to the ancients, began to use it, giving them a little more advantage.

All was lost, until the leader of the Monsters realized something interesting, human souls were much more durable than those of monsters. Then in one of the battles he took a human soul and in an unknown way he embedded it in his body, increasing its power exponentially.

Taking advantage of this increase in power, he returned the terrain to his people, about to defeat those who had caused the war, but still most were weakened and unable to fight, in a dirty move, the Human magicians using a deception , they took all the monsters to a mountain with a huge cave, with a supposed treaty that was going to be made definitively ... but when they had the opportunity, these with all their magic weakened the Monsters even more and with a spell very powerful, they sealed the mountain so that they never came out again.

The most powerful Monsters tried to destroy the barrier, but it was not destroyed, these completely betrayed and betrayed, they looked for all the ways to escape, but each attempt was fruitless, resigned, the Monsters began to inhabit the depths of the mountain.

Meanwhile with the Humans, they gradually forgot the Monsters, considering them only legends and myths, using the image of several of these as something evil, especially the image of the leader who absorbed the first human soul, considering it absolute evil.

And the ancient symbol that humans used when they were united with the Monsters, being also used in warfare, gradually ceased to exist for them, now being used by monsters, creating a prophecy with it, which says:

"An angel will come down from the surface and will empty the underground"


	2. Hammer chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Hammer" its an familiar and ancient status, what it still living in our days, being a simbol on the royal guards

-Post War.

After the ancient War, many years after the Monsters were trapped underground, they began to create a much more orderly society and along with this the leader of these founded the royal guards, recruiting the strongest Monsters, so that Thus they protected the weak from any possible threat, among these was the first of those who would be called "The Hammer", a royal Guard quite skilled in the most difficult weapon to master, the war hammer, the real name of this "Hammer" it is completely unknown, but it is known that the majority of subsequent generations would use this nickname.

-Age of Steel.

Several generations passed and almost none of the "Hammers" was really identified, until the "Age of Steel" is reached, the time of greatest technological advancement for Monsters, The name of this "Hammer" was Peyton maherm, it was referenced by several of the writers such as "The Lightning Hammer" because he was supposedly extremely fast to attack, being on a par with other royal guards of the highest prestige and rank within his time, such as Lictai Garamond "The Inclement Shadow" and Ogien selvagem " The White Fire ".

It is unknown how Peyton passed away.

-Age of Peace I.

After the withdrawal of "The Lightning Hammer" his son Tamirician succeeded him, calling himself "The Hammer of Force" since, despite not standing out, he possessed great willpower, facing stronger opponents, his feats are remarkable for its size, being a great support with his companions. Even knowing that you are at a great disadvantage. This was also someone extremely humble and helped many people in his nation, giving his best to contribute.

-Age of Peace II.

The next in the succession of the "Hammers" is tsoyonig ... my father ... "The Hammer of Patience" is being the most cautious royal guard, being almost the opposite of his grandfather Tamirician, being considered a prodigy who he always looked after his back, but at the same time he was very self-centered, always mentioned his exploits and discredited those of others.

-Age of Peace III.

And finally the last hammer registered, I am Gerson "The hammer of Justice" being honest, I was quite remarkable even the most outstanding of my generation, I gave my best in each year in which I was in charge of the Royal Guard, though that would change a bit when I started raising and training young Asgore, the future King, his father's successor and my old friend.

Despite the fact that in my best years I have trained many Royal Guards ... Asgore and my current student Undyne, are Monsters with enormous potential, I know that I will not be able to help her much because of my advanced age, but I hope that Asgore can help her to reach its maximum.

But now that I'm retired ... I'll be able to do what I've always wanted to be, an archaeologist, explore the history that brought us to this exact point and try to figure out what will happen next.

PS: don't use this as a shopping list.

PPD: I'm sorry but I didn't have any more papers

to buy:

-bread

-lettuce

-tomatoes

-cheese

-by Gerson-


	3. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost all humans who fell into the underground have the same fate, but if you have Determination, maybe you can change that

-The Prince.

Once upon a time, a great mountain, a mountain full of mysteries and rumors, a mountain where a little girl fell, a little girl who did not want to live in a world that did not accept her, she came to a new place, meeting a gentle prince, who took her to his kingdom to help him, ending up being cared for by the prince's parents.

This made the girl feel happy, but she still felt resentful about what happened to her people in her old home, so without knowing how to get even, she began to do many mischief, but with more and more malice, but even so this was loved by the prince and his parents, sharing wonderful moments and various unpleasant moments.

One day she saw how some peculiar flowers were extremely dangerous, so she was delving into a plan, he consumed many of these flowers, doing herself a huge amount of damage, being in a critical state for many days, on the last day, she asked the prince to He took her to their old town, to see his favorite flowers and after this he finally passed away.

With great pain, he combined his soul with that of the girl, becoming a powerful being, going with the body of his friend to the town from which it came, this when seen by the inhabitants of that place, was attacked, until that he left, still carrying the body of that deceased girl.

When he arrived at his home, he also passed away, fading in the breeze, never to be seen again.

This was the beginning of a long and noisy string of events that almost always ended the same.

-The Thief

She was a clever, intelligent person, but she was especially patient, she had good intentions, but she used the wrong methods, patiently waiting for the right moment to scare or intimidate someone and get what she was looking for.

But some villagers realized this and began to chase her, escaping from these she reached the mountain, accidentally falling into a hole that led her to an abandoned kingdom, where she was helped by the guardian of the ruins, but sadly she is She did not get that far, since she was attacked by inhabitants of that place, extremely injured she went to a balcony, observing that dark and lifeless city, dying in that same place dropping that false knife that she had used so much for so long.

-The Fighter

This was a strong boy with enormous courage, which allowed him to face all kinds of problems or challenges, he was never intimidated by bullies, but unfortunately he was very naive and because of this naivety, he was deceived by bullies, falling into the hole.

When he reached the subsoil, he was confused and looked strangely at a peculiar flower that was in the distance, later meeting the guardian, being cared for by her until he recovered, leaving the ruins through the large doors, which led to an area covered in snow where he fought tirelessly, but having mercy with those who no longer had the desire to fight, but ... he could not endure one more combat, falling into the soft and cold snow, dying in that place , falling off the bandana that I use.

-The Dancer and the Librarian

These two were two brothers being quite different, the dancer being an outgoing person who fully trusted in her abilities being a very integral person, on the other hand her brother was someone more shy and introverted, but who was intelligent having a one-of-a-kind Perseverance.

Both, for a school investigation work, went to the mountain to investigate two disappearances of a few years ago, collecting evidence, but in a strange way the older sister approached a huge hole, which was surrounded by an extravagant amount of mysterious roots. , which caused the librarian to fall accidentally, but he fell with little damage, since a large accumulation of flowers had cushioned his fall, the dancer, completely worried about her little brother, jumped to help him.

When she was with her brother, she accompanied him through that cave where they fell, listening to a voice which spoke to him about strange things ... they met the guardian of the ruins, staying with her for a while until they decided to leave. the ruins.

They barely passed through an extremely snowy area, but thanks to the teamwork between them, they managed to reach an area full of waterfalls and luminous flowers, but these were ambushed by very strong monsters, the librarian sacrificed himself so that his sister could escape , it ran and ran until it was lost through the waterfalls and it was never seen again.

-The Cook

This young man was a novice cook in his family's restaurant, but he was a kind and generous being, giving his best to help all his loved ones, he was considered an example to follow for the inhabitants of the town.

One unfortunate day he went to the mountain without paying attention to the rumors about it, since they said that if you entered it, you would disappear, but nothing happened to him every time he went there ... until that day, where I heard some murmurs, He involuntarily followed him, falling into the hole, being received by a strange flower, which spoke to him with dark intentions, but he ignored her, meeting the guardian of the ruins, who helped him prepare for what was coming next. of the door.

This achievement reached a more distant place than the last two, being surprised by everything that made up the subsoil, but its end would come when it reached an area so hot that it had to remove its tablecloth, being killed by very powerful monsters, but this achieved leave them out of combat or avoid them, but the injuries they caused him were enough for him to accept his fate, which was perpetrated by a soldier ... being the last thing this boy saw were the tears falling from that lady.

-The Gunner.

This gunner was a reckless and intrepid boy who had always fought for Justice and even though he had a gun, he never used it, but this was so intimidating that it was not necessary.

He was commissioned to look for another boy his age in the mountain, who was lost days ago, he without hesitation went to look for that boy, investigating every clue he saw, up to that hole, the last place where his footprints were This one knew that it was already a hopeless case and when he was about to withdraw, he was pushed by a strange root, falling into the hole, when he recomposed himself, he found more clues about that boy, determined, he advanced through the area, meeting with the Guardian, who after a few misunderstandings, understood the noble intentions of the gunman and guided him so that his search would be less complicated.

He crossed each area with ease, using the clues and signals of the previous boy, exponentially facilitating his passage through the subsoil, fighting when necessary, forgiving those who gave up honestly and eliminating those who did not want to stop fighting.

This one faced multiple times against a monster, these always remaining in a draw in their combats, until in a moment, at last both gave it their all, the gunman damaging the monster's eye and he losing his life, but ... satisfied way, since that monster winned in a clean way.

-The Determined

-the prophecy of the delta rune mentions an angel, who will descend from the surface to empty the underground-

Frisk, a girl with an incalculable determination, was determined to discover what was happening in that mysterious mountain, full of myths and legends, she wanted answers, going to that place so feared by her people.

You already know how this story is, right? You know how it went after this, I crossed the ruins, snowdin, waterfall, hotland, the core and finally new home ...

Releasing all the monsters from that prison that held them for centuries and finally they were free and saw the sun, all thanks to the fallen humans ... nothing more was known about the souls, but finally, they can rest in peace.

On Frisk's behalf, she discovered many things, who the flower was, how everything happened before her arrival and all the answers she was looking for ... so she lived happily with her new family, being a connection between humans and monsters, to may they live in peace ...

But you and I know that peace is not eternal...


	4. The Savior and the Traitor part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadly...not all the good endings are eternal

many timelines pass, disappear and rebuild, expand and retract, thus creating many possibilities and changes, some subtle, others changing absolutely everything that is known.

In this specific timeline, everything starts with Frisk the human, with her determination, releasing the monsters from the underground, a happy ending obviously ... right? for someone did not seem so happy.

That someone was Flowey, who was fed up, regardless of the route, he never had his "happy ending" and is completely locked in his own frustration, he drove away the few people who cared about his miserable existence. While the rest followed their lives, he spent years thinking about how to achieve his "happy ending" turning his mind more and more twisted, until he finally created his perfect plan, but first, he had to find the "ingredients" for his plan to be successful. .

But while this was happening, the rest went on with their lives, calm and without much worries, Papyrus finally became a royal guard, Mettaton and napstablook did their popular shows, Asgore, although sad to be alone, had a hobby that kept him distracted, Toriel fulfilling his dream of being a teacher...Sans being lazy as always, Undyne was happy with Alphys and is making very interesting discoveries.

But all changes in a week where strange events happened, these events forced Undyne and a large team of royal guards to investigate the events, these ranged from technological material stolen from Alphys' laboratory to the most worrying, the disappearance of multiple people, among these a disabled child, who was very dear to the people.

For this last reason, the royal guards made a relentless search throughout the town, until they reached a "standstill" in the flower area where Frisk and the humans before this fell ... they explored the area for a long time, until They realized ... very late, that this was a trap, all of them were attacked by surprise by a mysterious and very powerful being, which ended each one of them, even killing Undyne, leaving only their shattered and dusty armor.

Many days passed and absolutely nothing was heard from the royal guards who went to investigate the underground, leaving many people worried, especially Alphys, hoping that the worst had not happened. Other royal guards were sent to investigate, receiving terrible news, the remains of the armor of the royal guards who were on that expedition were found, among them was that of Undyne, completely dented and destroyed, covered with dust and some blood.

Everyone was shocked by that horrible news, leaving Alphys completely depressed and worried ... wondering, what kind of being would be so powerful and ruthless to kill so many monsters this strong? ... the days passed and that question would be answered in the worst possible way, since Frisk was attacked in such a way that his soul was permanently damaged, all this because of Flowey, the traitor who when he was about to kill Frisk, was stopped by Toriel, who He stayed to fight and try to reason with that being and let them take Frisk to a safe place.

The battle did not last long, as Flowey had a notorious superiority, ending up eliminating what was his mother years ago, leaving the combat zone on fire. After this he searched for Frisk, being intercepted by several royal guards and human soldiers, eliminating many of those who stood in his way and leaving a few badly injured.

Alphys desperately attempted to heal Frisk's body and soul by doing a hasty and forced "mechanization." Injecting her with the determination of the first human fallen underground so that her soul may recompose itself a bit, these modifications and procedures caused enormous agony and pain to the human, but fortunately she recovered enough so that her body did not perish.

All the inhabitants and survivors who were near the attacked areas, took refuge in the subsoil, hoping not to be found by that demon who eliminated so many people indiscriminately ... meanwhile Sans the skeleton began to hatch a plan in order to be able to eliminate Flowey, asking Alphys for a "little" favor.

Flowey, just in case, this was with what was his father, Asgore dreemur, to assassinate him, but when "fighting" against him, Asgore was so depressed by the losses that he did not even defend himself from the attacks, perishing quickly, causing the dust of this to fall on the precious flowers of the former monarch. When it was known about the fall of Asgore, all the refugees lost hope.

Everything went from bad to worse as everything fell apart, several of the cities around Mount Ebott were left in ruins, with only a few survivors. Flowey left those cities in ruins not only for the pleasure of killing ... but to give a warning and implant terror so that no monster or human would dare to try to stop him or think of using human souls, the first thing never happened, many monsters and humans tried to stop him, but without success.

Two months passed from the first attack, they were full of chaos and suffering, Frisk was still very unstable, fighting inside, since Chara wanted to use his body, causing all kinds of alterations and Alphys was still looking for a way to solve these problems , looking at a jar frequently ... but rejecting the idea, since she did not know what effects it could cause on the girl, all this added even more pressure on the poor scientist, but to add more fuel to the fire, her records mentioned that The poor human was "a time bomb" and apparently Flowey knew where the hiding place was where everyone was.

Flowey, realizing where the survivors and Frisk were, headed towards the area from the top of the mountain, since it was the only access available, since the access from the ruins was sealed with magic, so he passed through his old home, having mixed feelings, between nostalgia for his memories of when he was that innocent child called Asriel and hatred at feeling abandoned by everyone and when he left the royal garden ... he entered the hall, finding a strange surprise.

Sans the skeleton was waiting for him in the middle of the corridor, being illuminated by those large windows ... noting his eyes, completely dark, Flowey was strange for a moment, but he immediately understood what was happening, both looked at each other carefully , they knew what would happen ... they knew that only one of them will leave that corridor alive and so the trial began.


	5. The Savior and the Traitor part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the judgement started...

Sans and Flowey were in front of each other, looking at each other, waiting for each other's first move ... it's a beautiful day out there, the birds are singing and the flowers are blooming ... on days like these people would enjoy a good meal al open air ... but now the judgment that would define the fate of the world would begin.

Flowey is the first to attack, using high-powered projectiles, which were dodged by the skeleton with strange ease, this activating his magic eye manages to hit several bones in the body.

From here, the punishment began, each attack that Flowey made, was dodged and countered by the skeleton, Sans attacks were so frequent that he did not even let Flowey defend himself.

Each opening, each minimal distraction was used by Sans in order to punish him for each life that this tome, each scar, each loss of limbs ... it was a memory of each of the lives that this cruelly took, each friend, family member . Each loss would be remembered right there.

And even though Flowey was more powerful, his accumulated amount of sins and the human souls in his body made him absolutely vulnerable to Sans' techniques. The battle lasted hours, where many things were destroyed, both gave everything they could to exterminate the other, but the one who received the most damage was Flowey, only holding on for as long as he could, since attacking was completely useless, everything that he tried it was brutally intercepted, destroying it little by little.

When everything "finished" Flowey remained on his knees, with his body completely crumbled and injured, being on the verge of separating all his components, Sans instead was just exhausted, he had never had such a long battle ... even with that "favor" what Alphys did to her her body was completely exhausted.

But that didn't matter now ... what mattered at the moment was making Flowey pay for everything he did, but when he prepared to finish him off ... he was surprised by a surprise attack from one of the limbs torn from him. Flowey and this without missing this little opportunity, I take advantage of the diminished reflexes of the skeleton to be able to seriously damage it, leaving it in a very bad state.

But surprisingly he endured that attack ... and with his last strength he launched another attack that left Flowey worse than he already was ... but sadly the one who obtained the victory was Flowey, but Sans sacrifice was not in vain, because thanks to the combat, enough information could be gathered to find their weaknesses.

Alphys took advantage of the little time she had to keep all the information in a safe place, using her improvised investigations, to restore Frisk as much as she could, using that mysterious component that was in her mind several times, managing to "fix" the human. , stabilizing his soul and body in a definitive way, now the thing was where to take Frisk to recover or with whom to leave her to protect her.

So she chose Papyrus, who without question took Frisk from that place ... the Plan was to intercept Flowey along with Mettaton, the Amalgams and what was left of the Royal Guards, to contain him long enough for Alphys to collapse. core to finally eliminate or at least contain Flowey forever.

While Alphys and his companions formulated their plan, Flowey was rebuilding himself from the damage caused by Sans and the more he recovered, the faster he advanced, he had a huge desire to eliminate Frisk and make his Reset in the world, these anxieties gave him the strength to heal faster and regain all lost power, thinking that Frisk would remain in the core or somewhere in the subsoil.

Papyrus managed to get out of the subsoil with Frisk in his arms, along with the rest of the survivors, being safe from what in a few minutes or hours was going to happen in that mountain ... Papyrus when leaving his friend in a safe place, feels great wanting to help Alphys and his companions, but he stays with Frisk, since he swore to Alphys that he would take care of her as best as possible ... but the anguish of not being able to help them ate at him inside, but the guilt he felt leaving his friend unprotected also stopped him from doing so.

Meanwhile in the nucleus, Flowey finally arrived at that place, expecting to see Frisk ..., but the only thing he found was a complex ambush of the royal guards and the amalgams, which thanks to their strange bodies they managed to endure every attack from Flowey, protecting the Royal Guards as they attacked him with everything they had, causing him damage, but not enough, but still, they kept holding him back for a long time, trying not to die in the process.

In another area of the core, Alphys was deactivating the last supports that supported that colossal machinery, causing the structure to shake, but as Flowey was fighting with the Royal Guards, he did not realize, thinking that those tremors were caused by them impacting his attacks against the structure, giving the scientist the opportunity to deactivate the supports, starting the second part of the plan, going to the main control panel, in order to block the exhaust pipes of the batteries, overloading them and making them explode when the structure falls to He washes her, hoping that in that way that demon who took so many lives from her.

On the other side, the battle between the royal guards and the amalgams were not having a good time, Flowey was taking advantage and gradually knocked out the royal guards, leaving the amalgams on their own, which withstood the attacks of the enemy as best they could, defending those who were weakened. Using their slimy bodies to slow and repel him, but this would hamper Alphys' plan at any moment.

Meanwhile, Papyrus could not take it anymore, he could not with the uncertainty of knowing that his companions were being defeated ... or worse, he left his friend in the care of Grillby, who understood the reasons why he wanted to go to the nucleus, promising the skeleton that he would take care of Frisk, then the great Papyrus, decided to go help his companions.


	6. The Savior and the Traitor part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

The great Papyrus went towards the nucleus as fast as he could, but seeing that the access doors of the nucleus were closed, he looked for some other method to enter, but with great care, since he saw that the gigantic structure was moving from strange way, besides that many impacts were heard inside ... so this tried something that his brother tried to teach him once.

He concentrated as best as possible, concentrating his magic to execute that characteristic technique of his brother ... after a while being with his eyes closed and wishing to be inside the structure, when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was inside the core ... I achieve it now this was with the amalgams, which continued to fight against Flowey and protect the weakened royal guards.

When Papyrus saw that being that murdered his brother, he left his companions in a very bad state, he attacked with many surprise attacks, driving that demon away from his companions and helping the amalgams to contain Flowey with his maximum effort. The surprise arrival of the skeleton caused Flowey to take some damage, but he would not be trusted as much as when he fought with Sans.

So he dodged most of the attacks that Papyrus threw at him, but some hit him because of the amalgams, which slowed him down and caused some especially strong attacks to hit him directly, fortunately this was a great help, providing him a lot more time to Alphys, which had problems blocking the exhaust pipes of the batteries, being an extremely slow process, since the way to close them was extremely difficult, since each one had an encrypted lock with each one a different key.

But with the arrival of Papyrus, this gave Alphys extra time to be able to fulfill his goal with "less" worries, meanwhile with Papyrus, he downloaded everything he felt during all these months, for absolutely everything Flowey did and especially because of what he had done to his beloved brother, using his best techniques with all his strength and anger, trying to protect his companions, who did not believe that someone like Papyrus could fight in such a way.

Little by little the royal guards recovered and when they felt ready, they helped Papyrus and the amalgams, resulting in Flowey feeling more cornered, starting to launch attacks left and right, managing to eliminate several of the guards real that were not yet fully recovered. Which led to the combat being even more complicated, until at one point Papyrus was damaged for trying to protect one of his companions, but even so Papyrus continued fighting and he would not stop until that murderer he was facing fell.

He was determined to avenge his brother and all the friends he lost, but his injury made his attacks less precise and weaker, yet he compensated for that with how creative they were, increasing them in quantity to cause more damage or damage. Having a better chance of giving him one, Flowey was surprised that Papyrus was still fighting despite the damage he did.

Until suddenly the alarms of the entire structure sounded, the royal guards seeing this, they knew that Alphys achieved his goal, and Flowey realized ... this was all a trap and before trying to escape, the amalgams were accumulated in him, preventing him from making any movement, being supported by Papyrus and the survivors of the royal guard, they would not let Flowey escape and they would do so at all costs.

Alphys, remembering her life and what she lived with her deceased loved one, unhooked the core supports causing the colossal structure to begin to sink into Hotland's embracing lava and together with the overheating of the batteries and motors causing many areas of the structure They will start to explode, causing everything to shake and the ambient temperature to rise.

All these things together caused Flowey to get out of control and start to unleash himself, launching random attacks of considerable destructive power, desperately trying to free himself, but despite the extra damage to the structure and so on, his opponents would not let him escape, but for this Papyrus received more damage than he had, but he kept "pressing", he did not want that beast to eliminate someone else.

The structure continued to collapse, with increasing speed and the engines, along with the batteries, were already in a critical state, to the point of almost exploding, just as Alphys planned, all this to eliminate that threat and that the world is sure of Once and for all, it was a virtually perfect plan, thanks to the new barrier that was created with the magic of the monsters and the technology of the humans with Alphys, it would prevent the explosion and the damage from spreading beyond Mount Ebott.

But ... a single detail at the precise moment can ruin everything and this was the case, Flowey in a desperate attack used his most powerful attack, executed just at the same time that the batteries exploded with the engines ...

Meanwhile, miles from Mount Ebott, it was seen that the imposing mountain was turning into an explosion ... but something bad happened ... the explosion went off the scales that Dr. Alphys told the survivors and all of them seeing how The explosion grew in such a way that they panicked, trying to destroy that destruction that was destroying everything that came across it, not to eliminate them, but it was all useless and Grillby knew it, but he covered Frisk, in an action that he did out of pure instinct, saying goodbye to her between tears of what years ago was a sweet girl ... full of hope, so much that I manage to put up with everything until this moment by saying a few last words ... "if you come back ... please promise me that you won't let me this happens again "and when the explosion finally reached them ... everything was over for them.

Her world was left in less than rubble and nothing could be done ... monsters and humans ceased to exist ... but she was reused ... and her existence became ...

but not having a world in which to inhabit her soul traveled and appeared in a place ... a little different.


	7. Hearts and Axes part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hope without world in a world without hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original creators of Axetale are:  
> Thebananafrappe  
> Mercy-Monster  
> Azulandrojo

her world was destroyed... but her soul persisted, but having no world she can inhabit, her soul sent Frisk to a random place, taking her to a new world... a world in very bad condition.

The young woman's eyes would have widened and her skin felt the cold of the snow, she knew where she was, she was in the woods before reach snowdin ... but she knew, no, she felt that this was not the snowdin that she knew some Once, this was different, she felt a gloomy and depressing vibe, as if death had passed through that place, making her feel incredibly insecure and all this feeling of discomfort worsened when there were horrible screams in the distance, screams of pure pain, transforming that discomfort into terror.

This attempt to get up... barely succeeding, but her weakened and sore body did not allow her to be stable for long moments, falling multiple times on the cold ground, but despite the pain, she persisted and continued to advance through that dark tundra covered in darkness ... feeling observed by someone... or something. As Frisk advanced through these frozen places, she noticed that the white one was gradually becoming more... crimson, noticing a strange smell and the closer he got to the possible origin of that pigmentation... this one realized that that coloration... it was blood and the smell was more and more intense.

Suddenly she heard a moan of pain and when she looked up, she saw something horrible... a monster anchored and chained, with its entrails made a mess, that monster was in such a state that it was impossible for it to be alive... but there he was ... moaning in pain... she witnessed such a stark scene could not help vomiting. She tried to get away, but that destroyed monster noticed her presence and began to scream, causing Frisk to freak out... and drawing the attention of what was once the snowdin dog guard in that world ... and also to a father who took care of a human girl... feeling something familiar.

The aberrant-looking canines, guided by their leader, quickly went to the area where all those screams were heard, only seeing the monster that they had left to pieces years ago ... but the tracker of the group detected a peculiar aroma... a scent that was familiar to him ... but ignoring this, he went voraciously to find the origin of that scent, being followed by his companions. Frisk was hiding among the trees and hearing the canines' footsteps, she did her best to flee or hide.

Meanwhile Sans left his daughter Aliza in the care of Papyrus telling them that he would return soon and not to worry, when he left his home he was guided by Ruby where the events are tooking place, and where he felt that familiar feeling... when he was close enough, he was listening to the scandal with the terrifying dogs... and thanks to this, together with Ruby's help, he knew where to turn.

Frisk was hiding inside a log, holding her urge to cry in fear and sadness, since seeing people she knew and lost, turned into these twisted creatures made her feel worse than she already was ... but she didn't want to give up, she wanted to comply with the last thing Grillby asked of her ... but this whole situation was too much for her, making her doubt what to do. The Canines were still looking for that striking prey and the tracker was getting closer and closer to finding Frisk, following his trail until he reached the trunk.

Frisk, completely terrified, covers her mouth to keep silence and not alert that monsters, every second that passed was an eternity and the pressure increased rapidly and when this terrifying canid began to scratch the trunk and his companions were going to kill what he had found, they were interrupted by Sans who had spoken to them from afar.

-Sans: hey! what are they doing there? Did they find a new bone to chew?

When this happens, Frisk feels slightly more relaxed, but the group of dogs looked at Sans, with a murderous look, especially the one that seemed to be the leader, who without hesitation and suddenly threw one of her axes at the skeleton, being easily dodged, starting a fight between that skeleton against those twisted canines, which pounced on Sans like bloodthirsty beasts, but the skeleton made its bright magic eye see from the darkness of its hood.

Meanwhile, Frisk was still inside the log, covering her ears with the terror she was feeling, trying not to hear the massacre that was happening out there, hearing cuts, sounds of tears and abominable screams of pain, making her cry intensely, but her crying was arrested as something collided with the trunk where it was hidden, scaring her in a way, leaving her completely paralyzed in her hiding place.

All the scandal seemed to have ended and only a few mysterious steps were heard that were slowly approaching the trunk, making the atmosphere much more and more tense, until suddenly, a peculiar red butterfly entered the trunk, approaching the overwhelmed and scared girl perching on top of her, making Frisk wave, but somehow, the presence of this little creature made her feel more secure... feeling something very familiar about her.

This little being distracted her long enough for Sans's voice to take her by surprise.

-Sans: hey ~ it seems that she likes you...

At one end of the truck you could see a crouched shadow holding an ax, carrying it on his shoulder, his smile was unmistakable, Frisk is surprised when he recognizes him, he was really Sans, almost nothing about him was different... that massive hole in his left eye, leaving her shocked, but ... feeling happy to see a familiar face, especially if he probably didn't want to kill her.

-Sans: so ... will you stay there to starve or will you go out? hehe.

The girl comes out of the trunk carefully and suspiciously, suspecting that Sans could attack her and when she left the trunk completely, she saw large red spots, clothing and shattered weapons of what were the opponents of the skeleton, which looked extremely exhausted, but still stable.

-Sans: assuming from the expression on your face... you're not from here ... are you?

She just nodded to the question, looking Sans in the eyes, waiting for him to ask more things, wondering a bit when she saw how the butterfly settled on the skeleton's head.

-Sans:... while I question you... How about we go for a walk?

They both started walking, but Frisk was guided by the skeleton through the dark forests. The feeling of familiarity that Sans felt right next to that "stranger" was ... unmistakable, he just had to confirm it, since he had his doubts about her, seeing Ruby and caressing his heart locket multiple times.

-Sans: then kiddo... Who are you? And why would someone like you, especially in that state, be in a place as terrible as this?

As Sans advanced, Frisk stopped... remaining silent for a moment, going through a lot of things in her head, until finally he answered with some difficulty, leaving him a broken voice.

-Frisk: I-I'm Frisk and... I-I don't know how I got to this place ...

Sans stopped when he heard that name, turning quickly to see that girl in front, astonished, even suspecting that it was Frisk, even so he was surprised to hear that, to think about seeing someone again, even if it was a different version, this The situation seemed very strange and unlikely.

Frisk's response had left a rather uncomfortable silence between them until it was broken by Sans.

-Sans: wow, that... unexpected, the truth, this is...

-Frisk: s-strange?...

-Sans: yes, quite a lot, but hey... let's talk about this in a more "comfortable" place, there will be people who might like your... visit.

-Frisk: o-okay...

Both of a "better" mood were very careful about snowdin, taking a long time, especially with Frisk since Sans helped him not to trip due to his instability, helping her to get up on some occasions and even that he disliked the contact physical, at this moment she had to put that aside ... meanwhile, Frisk witnessed many terrible things in the course of the trip ... monsters being mutilated and eaten alive, this making her suffer, but still she continued with Sans arriving finally to the house where he lived.

-Sans: a little thing before entering maybe there is someone that you do not know... but if she knows you in some way... so umm... be discreet in your answers if she asks you something, please...

-Frisk: o-okay?

Sans knocks on the door a couple of times and enters, being careful not to make too much noise with the girl at his home.


End file.
